Une rupture et une révélation
by Alice Chester
Summary: Un soir, Nami décide de quitter Luffy. Ce même soir, un évènement survient remettant en question les sentiments et l'orientation sexuelle de notre cher capitaine au chapeau de paille. One-shot - Yaoi


**Une rupture et une révélation**

« C'est fini ! Je te quitte, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »  
Tout le monde se tut tandis que Nami sortait de la salle à manger du Sunny. Luffy était, tout comme les autres, trop abasourdi pour se lever et rattraper sa maintenant ex petite-amie. Tout le monde le fixait, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées.  
« Mais comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? »  
Il y a quelques minutes à peine, ils étaient tous assis à table en train de manger. Luffy ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour énerver Nami, il n'avait même pas fait de concours de celui qui mangeait le plus vite avec Ace et Zoro. Bon d'accord, il avait beaucoup mangé, mais ça il le faisait tout le temps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, n'est-ce pas ? Il se tourna alors vers son équipage et les regarda l'air de dire « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ? ». Ils semblèrent comprendre puisqu'ils firent tous le signe universel pour dire « Je ne sais pas » (un haussement d'épaules, quoi). Bon au moins, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.  
« Je vais voir comment va Nami.  
- D'accord. »  
Le départ de Robin fut comme un déclencheur pour le reste de l'équipage qui retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Zoro se remit à descendre les bouteilles d'alcool, Ussop sortit sur le pont en compagnie de Franky et de Brook, Chopper retourna à l'infirmerie et Sanji se mit à nettoyer son plan de travail. Quand à Ace, il se dirigea vers son frère toujours assis à la même place.  
« Ca va Luffy ?  
- Je suis plus choqué que triste pour le moment.  
- Je me demande pourquoi elle a dit ça comme ça tout à coup.  
- Si je le savais... »  
Ace resta silencieux.  
« Ace ? »  
Ledit Ace attrapa les joues de Luffy et se mit à les tirer.  
« Ache shtop qu'eche que tu chais ?! (Ace stop qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!)  
- Allez petit frère, reprends-toi ! Tu ne va pas te morfondre pour cette fille tout de même ?!  
- Je...  
- Allons Luffy !... Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser la bonne vieille méthode.  
- La bonne vielle méthode ? »  
Ace lâcha les joues de Luffy et se mit à le chatouiller. Ce dernier qui était très chatouilleux, éclata de rire.  
« Hahaha ! A... Ace... non... arrête. Je vais mourir ! J'ai... j'ai trop mal au ventre ! Hahaha ! »  
Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Ace se décida enfin à arrêter pour le plus grand soulagement de Luffy. Après ça, ils ne se quittèrent plus de toute la journée Luffy semblait ne plus être triste et rigolait beaucoup. Mais le soir venu, quand tout le monde se réunit pour manger Luffy perdit son sourire en croisant le regard mauvais de Nami. Mais il le reprit bien vite et le diner se passa comme d'habitude. Tout le monde était content que leur capitaine se soit remit de sa rupture avec la navigatrice, sauf cette dernière qui faisait toujours la tête. A la fin du diner tout le monde se sépara pour aller dormir. Ace sortit de la salle à manger bien plus tard que les autres du fait qu'il s'était encore endormi en plein repas et que personnes ne l'avaient réveillé. Quand il traversa le pont du Sunny pour aller dans sa chambre, il aperçut plus loin Luffy, de dos, appuyé contre la rambarde. Ace se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas couché, s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.  
« Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu... »  
Sa phrase mourut lorsque Luffy se retourna vers lui. Il avait le visage baigné de larmes. A cette vue, Ace craqua. Il prit Luffy par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur il jeta Luffy sur le lit et ferma la porte à clé.

**- Lemon -**

Luffy, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, trop surpris, reprit ses esprits. Il regarda son frère qui se trouvait juste devant lui et dit :  
« Ace que... »  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase car des lèvres venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, Ace, son frère était en train de l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, il sentit Ace lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Ses lèvres demeurèrent closes, mais Ace avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour arriver à ses fins. Alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, une de ses mains passa sous la veste de Luffy et pinça un de ses tétons. Luffy entrouvrit sa bouche pour gémir d'étonnement et Ace en profita pour forcer le passage avec sa langue. Il partit à la découverte de la cavité buccale de son cadet, puis alla rejoindre sa consœur pour un baiser passionné. Ace sentit Luffy gémir sous lui. Ils durent rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, mais avant que Luffy n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ace se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et immobilisa ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Durant le baiser, l'une des mains d'Ace s'affairait à torturer les tétons de Luffy, le faisant gémir de plus en plus. L'une de ses jambes finit entre celles du plus jeune et il put sentir une bosse à travers le pantalon de ce dernier. Il décida alors de délaisser les petits bouts de chaires de Luffy afin de s'occuper de son petit problème. Il commença à caresser la bosse à travers le pantalon avec sa main, faisant gémir une fois de plus le corps sous lui. Au bout d'un certain temps de cette douce torture, il se décida enfin à libérer le membre de tous les tissus qui le gênait. Une fois les vêtements du chapeau de paille retiré, il le prit dans sa main et commença à faire de lent va et vient, accélérant par moment pour ralentir de nouveau. Luffy n'était plus que gémissement sous lui. Alors qu'il sentit que Luffy allait atteindre le point de non-retour, il arrêta tout mouvement, recevant un gémissement de protestation de Luffy, qui n'était plus capable de faire ou de penser quoi que ce soit de cohérent à cause de toutes ces nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Ace se lécha alors trois doigts afin de les lubrifier puis retourna mordiller les tétons de Luffy. Pendant qu'il recommençait sa séance de torture, il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son cher frère qui émit un petit cri de surprise. Il sentait quelque chose en lui et c'était très désagréable. Ace se mit alors un bouger son doigt afin que Luffy s'y accommode, puis quand il sentit que s'était bon, il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième. Sous lui, Luffy grimaçait de douleur jusqu'à ce que son frère touche un certain endroit qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Après avoir plusieurs fois touché cet endroit avec ses doigts, il finit par les retirer, enleva lui-même ses vêtements, puis il positionna les jambes de Luffy sur ces épaules et le pénétra lentement. Alors que le chapeau de paille errait encore dans les limbes du plaisir en raison du fait qu'Ace avait touché sa prostate, il sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser. Et alors qu'il allait hurler de douleur, Ace étouffa son cri par un baiser. Ace était entré totalement en lui et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger et attendre que Luffy se détende. Après quelque minute, qui parurent une éternité pour Ace, Le corps de Luffy se détendit et Ace commença à faire de lents va et vient en lui. C'était dur pour lui, de ne pas le prendre sauvagement, mais il aimait son frère et voulait absolument lui faire le moins de mal possible. Au début, Luffy avait assez mal, mais la douleur s'atténua au fur et à mesure, lui faisant s'échapper de légers gémissements qui se transformèrent très vite en cri quand Ace butta sa prostate. Ce dernier du d'ailleurs les étouffer s'il ne voulait pas réveiller tout le navire. Ses coup de reins se firent de plus en plus violent et touchait presque à tout les coups la prostate du plus jeune. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir, il attrapa le membre de Luffy et recommença à faire des mouvements, allant au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Luffy ne tarda pas à jouir, et c'est l'étau ce resserrant autour de son membre qui fit jouir à son tour Ace, se déversant à l'intérieur de Luffy en un gémissement roque. Il se retira et tomba sur le côté avant de s'endormir. Quand au plus jeune, il avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée.

**- Fin Lemon -**

Quand Luffy se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul, aucunes traces d'Ace. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs dans sa propre chambre. Luffy aurait pu croire qu'il avait tout rêvé s'il n'avait pas cette douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos qui le faisait marcher comme un canard. De ce fait, il décida de rester coucher un peu plus longtemps et de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui lui était arrivé : son frère, Ace, avait couché avec lui. Aux souvenirs de la nuit passée, Luffy ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.  
« Pourquoi Ace a-t-il fait ça ? Question idiote, parce qu'il m'aime il n'y a aucun doute. Mais depuis quand ? »  
Luffy eu beau réfléchir, il ne trouva aucunes réponses. En plus de ça, son ventre criait famine, il devait manger. C'est dans cet objectif que Luffy se leva, refoulant la douleur toujours présente (et oui, notre cher chapeau de paille est prêt à supporter sa douleur pour pouvoir mangé, bonjours les priorités) et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'était réveillé tard et tout le monde avait déjà mangé, donc quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, il n'y avait personne à part Sanji. Ce dernier ayant deviné que son capitaine aurait très faim à son levé, avait gardé des plats pour lui. Luffy le remercia grandement et se jeta sur la nourriture. Une fois fini, il salua Sanji et sortit. Il regarda aux alentours et aperçut au loin Ace qui se baladait tranquillement sur le pont. Luffy se dit alors que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions était d'en parler au principal concerné, il se dirigea donc vers ce dernier. Mais quand Ace l'aperçut, il fit demi-tour. Luffy tenta de le rattraper, mais Ace accéléra et disparu de son champ de vision. Il le chercha, et le retrouva une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Mais le manège recommença et se fut ainsi pendant toute la matinée, Luffy ne réussit pas à attraper Ace une seule fois. Une fois le déjeuner finit, Luffy s'assit sur la proue du bateau. Il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Ace.  
« Pourquoi il m'évite ? Pourquoi agit-il comme ça après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Mais... C'est justement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment demandé mon avis, il doit s'en vouloir maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux rien lui expliquer s'il continu à m'éviter. Mais lui expliquer quoi ? Je ne sais moi-même pas où j'en suis... Rhaaa ! Que faire ? »  
Il était en pleine réflexion intérieur quand il vit Zoro, non loin, en train de s'occuper de ses sabres.  
« Je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à lui demander conseil »  
Luffy se releva alors et alla se jeter au cou de Zoro.  
« Zoro ! Aides moi !  
- Eh ! Ne me saute pas dessus comme ça !  
- Zoroooo !  
- C'est bon je vais t'écouter ! Mais d'abord lâches moi !... Bien.  
- Zoro, j'ai un problème.  
- Ca, je l'ai bien compris mais c'est quoi ?  
- Ace m'évite.  
- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
- Si...  
- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?  
- Eh bien, c'est justement de la raison pour laquelle Ace m'évite...  
- Et ?  
- C'est-à-dire que...  
- Luffy ?  
- Bon ! Je me lance ! Ace et moi on... on L'a fait !  
- Vous L'avez... fait ?  
- Oui.  
- Euh... vous avez fait quoi au juste ?  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es idiot ou quoi ?!  
- Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça !  
Luffy soupira.  
- On a fait ce que tu fais avec Sanji dans les cuisines quand il n'y a personne !  
Zoro rougit.  
- Que... que veux-tu dire ?  
- Ne m'oblige pas à détailler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Sanji et moi faisons CA ?  
- Oh, c'est bon ! J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lanciez !  
- Ils sont si visible que ça ?  
- Je pense être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs on n'est pas là pour parler de toi, mais de moi !  
- C'est vrai... Attends, Ace et toi L'avez fait ?!  
- Tu es long à la détente.  
- Mais... mais vous êtes frères, enfin pas vraiment, mais… ! Et puis tu es hétéro, non ?  
- C'est bien le problème.  
- Là je ne te suis plus. Si tu as fait l'amour avec Ace, c'est que tu l'aimais, non ?  
- Euh... On va dire que je n'étais pas vraiment consentant...  
- Quoi ?!  
- Enfin, je veux dire... Il m'a surpris, mais quand on l'a fait je ne me suis pas débattu.  
- Mais alors tu l'aime Ace, oui ou non ?  
- Ben justement je ne sais pas. Je sais que lui m'aime et qu'il doit s'en vouloir énormément. Et ça je ne le veux pas, mais je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments...  
- C'est compliqué ton affaire !  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler.  
- Et tu veux que je t'aide à comprendre tes sentiments ?  
- Oui !  
- Euh... Je ne vois pas trop comment, mais je vais essayer. Bon d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti après avoir couché avec Ace ? Du dégout ?  
- Non, j'ai été très surpris mais le fait de le faire avec un homme ne m'a pas dégouté. J'étais surtout gêné.  
- C'est déjà un bon point en faveur d'Ace. Ca veut dire que tu n'es peut-être pas attiré que par les filles.  
- Oui, mais ça ne règle pas vraiment le problème...  
- Ouais... »  
Luffy et Zoro soupirèrent. Ils se demandaient bien comment le résoudre, ce problème. C'est dans cet état d'abattement que Robin les aperçus, elle décida d'aller leur parler.  
« Ca ne va pas les garçons ?  
- Hein ? Si si ! Ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Luffy, tu t'inquiètes parce que Nami t'a quitté ?  
- Hein ? Nami ? Hahaha...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'elle t'aime encore, il faut juste qu'elle se calme un peu, ensuite tu pourras retourner la voir.  
- Heu...  
- Bon, je vous laisse.  
- Ha ! Attends ! »  
Robin leurs sourit et partit. Un gros silence suivit, jusqu'à ce que Luffy le rompe.  
« Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu. En fait, j'avais totalement oublié Nami...  
- Sérieux ?  
- Ouais. Je n'ai pas pensé à elle depuis hier soir en tout cas. J'y pense, je pleurais à cause d'elle quand Ace m'a vu. C'est juste après ça qu'il m'a entrainé jusqu'à sa chambre...  
- Il n'a pas dut supporter de te voir pleurer.  
- Surement...  
- Au fait, je me demandais, tu es allé jusqu'où avec Nami ?  
- On n'a pas dépassé le baiser.  
- Vraiment ?  
- On n'en éprouvait pas le besoin.  
- C'est étrange...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, c'est normal de passer ce cap, je pense. Ca veut surement dire que vous ne vous aimiez pas vraiment.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr mais...  
- D'accord, merci. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. A plus tard.  
-Tu me surprends.

- Ah oui ?  
- Tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais. Je veux dire, tu sembles ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, et tu ne sembles pas aussi réfléchi non plus.  
- Haha ! Je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça, mais c'est agréable de ne pas trop réfléchir, de faire l'idiot.  
- Alors tu joues la comédie depuis tout ce temps ?  
- Pas vraiment... J'étais vraiment comme ça, mais j'ai changé lors de la bataille contre les Marines. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment de la comédie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être comme ça. C'est une part de moi-même.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.  
- Je m'en doutais un peu.  
- Bon à plus.  
- Ouais salut. Passe un bon moment avec Sanji !  
- Toi !  
- Hahaha »

Cette nuit là, Luffy repensa à la discussion avec Zoro. Il en arriva à la conclusion que ce dernier avait raison, il n'aimait pas vraiment Nami. Il avait cru que c'était de l'amour, mais en fait il aimait Nami presque comme une sœur. En revanche pour Ace, il n'était pas plus avancé.  
Les jours suivants, il rejoint souvent Zoro pour discuter. Il était content de pouvoir parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un. Ace, quand à lui, évitait toujours Luffy. Mais un jour alors qu'ils discutaient, Zoro lui parla de Sanji.  
« J'ai l'impression que Sanji m'en veux.  
- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Ca fait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne veut rien faire avec moi, et quand je lui demande ce qu'il a, il me répond qu'il est juste fatigué.  
- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Tu as fait quelque chose qui l'a énervé ?  
- Bah non, pourtant ! J'en suis sûr, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de gaffe.  
- Hum... »  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il aperçut Sanji qui les observait, même si il était loin, il sembla à Luffy qu'il était en colère. Et là, ça à fait tilt dans sa tête.  
« Zoro ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je crois savoir pourquoi Sanji te fait la tête.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce qu'on est trop proche.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca fait un moment qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. Sanji est juste jaloux, il se peut même qu'il pense que je t'aime.  
- Mais comment résoudre ce malentendu ?  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Si je suis venu te voir toi, c'est parce que je savais que tu étais avec Sanji et que je te connaissais depuis plus longtemps que lui. Mais sinon, j'aurai été lui demandé des conseils. Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de lui parlé de mes problèmes. Laisse-moi m'en occupé, ok ?  
- C'est bon, je te laisse faire.  
- J'y vais. »  
Luffy se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il entra, il vit Sanji mais aussi Chopper et Ussop. Impossible de lui parler ici. Il s'approcha de Sanji :  
« Sanji, je voudrai te parler.  
- Oui ?  
- Pas ici. Allons dehors. »  
Ils sortirent donc de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers un endroit isolé. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être bien seuls, Luffy commença :  
« Sanji... Tu sais, il n'y a rien entre Zoro et moi.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu fais ce que tu veux avec cette stupide tête d'algue.  
- Oh ! Arrêtes ça ! Il ya quelques jours, j'ai été voir Zoro parce que j'avais des problèmes et que je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider. En fait je me suis rendu compte que j'étais peut être attiré par les hommes et comme je savais que Zoro et toi étiez ensemble...  
- Qu'est-ce qui...  
- Ne me coupe pas s'il te plait. Donc en fait, j'ai couché avec un homme, pas Zoro, je te rassure. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner les détails, mais à ce moment là je n'étais pas amoureux de cette personne. En fait je n'en suis toujours pas sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Zoro.  
- Je vois.  
- Alors tu nous pardonne ? Je sais que j'aurai dut te le dire avant mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre...  
- C'est bon, je vous pardonne mais à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Avec qui tu as couché ? Je suis curieux.  
- Hum... En fait... Je... C'était... C'est Ace...  
- Ace ?!  
- Moui...  
- Ca alors ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé ! Quoique, maintenant que tu le dis c'est logique. En plus, il a un comportement étrange ces derniers temps. Tout s'explique ! »  
Luffy était rouge de gène, mais au moins n'avait-il pas eu à répéter pour que Sanji comprenne, contrairement à Zoro.

Après ça, Il n'y eu plus de tension entre Sanji et Zoro. De plus, Luffy s'était trouvé un second confident bien plus compréhensif que le premier. Le reste de l'équipage était un peu surpris que ces trois là soient si souvent ensemble et aussi qu'Ace semblait fuir Luffy, mais ils ne se posèrent pas la question bien longtemps. Après tout cet équipage était connu pour toujours faire des choses étranges.

Un jour, alors que le trio était encore réuni et que Zoro s'était endormi, Luffy demanda à Sanji :  
« Sanji ?  
- Oui  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Tu le fais déjà, mais vas-y.  
- Comment tu te sens quand tu es auprès de Zoro ? Je lui ai déjà posé la question, mais il ne m'a pas répondu.  
- Je peux le comprendre, ce n'est pas une question facile. Hum... Et bien quand je suis près de lui, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade, et je suis très heureux, même si on s'engueule la plupart du temps. Mais quand il n'est pas là, je me sens très triste et je m'ennuie. En fait, c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point il est important pour moi et que je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence. Voilà.  
- Hum... Et bien dans ce cas là, je crois que je suis amoureux d'Ace.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours près de moi, donc je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais maintenant qu'il m'évite je ressens comme un vide. J'adore l'avoir près de moi, j'aime quand il me sourit ou quand il rigole. Quand on arrivait sur une île et qu'il partait seul de son côté j'étais très inquiet. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais peur qu'il se refasse attrapé et emprisonné. D'une certaine façon, c'était vrai mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Quand il a faillit mourir dans le combat contre les Marines, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. Grâce à toi, je m'en rends enfin compte, merci.  
- Je suis content pour toi. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Ace ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Il faut que je trouve un moyen.  
- Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Et apparemment la chance semblait sourire à Luffy puisque le lendemain ils découvrirent une île sur laquelle ils pouvaient accoster. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une escale de quelques jours afin de recharger le Log-pose et faire le plein de provisions. A l'hôtel, Nami très économe décida de partager les chambres par deux, ce qui arrangeait bien notre chapeau de paille. D'habitude, Luffy aurait laissé Nami faire les binômes mais cette fois-ci, c'était la chance de sa vie pour pouvoir parler à Ace seul à seul. Il demanda donc de faire lui-même les binômes, à la grande surprise de tout le monde excepter Sanji, Zoro et Ace, qui pensait que son petit frère allait se mettre soit avec le cuisinier, soit le sabreur avec qui il semblait plus proche (non, Ace n'était pas jaloux ! Pas du tout ! Enfin un peu quand même). Luffy se mit donc avec Ace (non sans blague), Sanji avec Zoro (bah oui ! Il en profite pour faire plaisir à ses deux amis), Nami avec Robin, Franky avec Brook et Ussop avec Chopper. Ace tenta de changer les groupes mais Luffy refusa net. Ordre du capitaine, on ne peut pas désobéir. Ace chercha donc une méthode afin de ne pas finir seul avec Luffy. Il eu l'idée de partir discrètement durant le repas afin de ne revenir que le lendemain matin, il trouverait bien un endroit où dormir. Hélas pour lui, Luffy ne le lâcha pas de tout le repas. Alors qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit, Ace tentait toujours de trouver un moyen de partir. Lorsque Luffy et lui arrivèrent devant la chambre, tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'exclama :  
« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite ! »  
Il allait partir, mais Luffy le retint et lui dit :  
« Mais Ace, il y a une salle de bain conjointe à la chambre avec des toilettes et une douche. »  
« Et merde ! » Pensa Ace.  
Ils entrèrent donc et Ace se rendit compte de son oubli. Il réfléchissait tellement à un moyen de ne pas rester seul avec son frère dans une pièce, qu'il avait oublié ladite pièce malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu son nom. C'était une CHAMBRE. De un, il allait être seul avec son frère et de deux, dans une chambre ! Il était maudit ou quoi ?! Il se retourna vers la porte près à prendre ses jambes à son cou (ce n'était pas très classe, mais là il s'en foutait royalement), mais Luffy se trouvait appuyé contre cette dernière, qu'il ferma à clé. Ace déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.  
« Luffy...  
- Cette fois-ci Ace, tu ne peux plus m'éviter.  
- Luffy, je...  
- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ca fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas parlé, heureusement que nous sommes arrivé sur cette île, sinon je crois que je serai devenu fou à force de chercher des moyens de pouvoir te parler seul à seul !  
- Luffy, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, mais quand je t'ai vu pleurer j'ai perdu tout contrôle ! Je comprendrai que tu me détestes !  
- Ace... »  
Ace n'osait pas regarder son frère, il avait peur des émotions qu'il y verrait, il avait peur d'y voir du dégoût. Il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Quand il se décida enfin à relever la tête, il vit Luffy debout devant lui, le regardant calmement. Il n'y avait aucune once de dégout ou encore de haine dans son regard, il cru même y percevoir de la douceur. Il n'eu pas le temps de s'éterniser sur cela car Luffy s'approcha de lui et attrapa son visage le forçant à le regarder avant de lui dire :  
« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu t'es fait tes conclusions toi-même sans connaître mon avis.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu sais, si vraiment j'avais voulu t'arrêter, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de le faire. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu m'as forcé ?  
- Mais... et Nami ?  
- Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Nami.  
- Que... ?  
- Ace, je t'aime. »  
Et avant qu'Ace n'ai pu répondre, Luffy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser.  
Ace était ahuri, il avait toujours cru que son amour était à sens unique. Il pensait qu'après avoir couché avec lui, Luffy le détesterait et ne voudrait plus l'approcher. Il s'était bien trompé. Ace se décida enfin à prendre part au baiser, tout en enlaçant Luffy. Il demanda à approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Luffy, qui lui ouvrit le passage sans hésiter. Commença alors une lutte pour savoir qui aurait le dessus, qu'Ace remporta. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.  
« Luffy, moi aussi je...  
- Je sais Ace. Depuis longtemps ?  
- Je ne me souviens plus de quand je m'en suis rendu compte, mais oui. En tout cas, c'était avant que tu sortes avec Nami.  
- Je suis désolé Ace, si je m'en étais rendu compte tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir autant.  
- C'est du passé maintenant. D'ailleurs Luffy ?  
- Hum ?  
- Un moment, j'ai entendu Robin dire à Nami que tu l'aimais encore et que tu ne savais plus quoi faire.  
- Ah, non ! C'était un malentendu ! Robin est venue me voir alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais elle a cru que je pensais à Nami. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'elle me disait, elle était déjà partie et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je ne pensais pas à elle.  
- Alors tu ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour Nami ?  
- En fait, je me suis rendu compte, en parlant avec Zoro et Sanji, que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé Nami. C'est plus comme une sœur pour moi. C'est Zoro qui m'a fait m'en rendre compte en me disant que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec elle, depuis le temps qu'on était ensemble. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous les deux au courant, c'est pour ça qu'on était souvent ensemble.  
- Ah bon... Attends ! Tu n'as jamais couché avec elle ?  
- Non.  
- Mais je pensais... Alors tu étais toujours vierge.  
- Ace, je te rappel que tu ne m'as pas forcé. Donc, soit plutôt fier d'avoir été mon premier d'accords ?  
- Mais...  
Luffy lui mit une main sur la bouche.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Arrêtons de parler de ça. Ace, nous somme dans une chambre, rien que tous les deux et j'aimerai faire autre chose que de passer ma soirée à parler, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
Pour argumenter ses propos, il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille d'Ace et le poussa sur le lit avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ace répondit au baiser, puis quand ils se séparèrent lui demanda :  
« Tu es sûr de vraiment le vouloir ? Tu sais Luffy, si je commence je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter.  
- Oui, j'en suis sûr. »  
Alors Ace le fit basculer afin d'intervertir les places, il était hors de question que ce soit Luffy au-dessus.

**- Lemon -**

Ace commença par enlever la chemise de Luffy qu'il jeta au pied du lit, puis se mit à embrasser son corps. Il commença par le cou, laissant quelques suçons au passage, puis se dirigea jusqu'aux tétons qu'il lécha et mordilla, faisant gémir Luffy. Après les avoir malmené pendant plusieurs minutes, il continua sa course jusqu'au nombril où il fit pénétrer sa langue, mimant l'acte, récoltant quelques soupirs de bien être que Luffy laissa échapper et qui le fit sourire. Avec ses mains, il défit le reste des vêtements du chapeau de paille qui partirent très vite rejoindre la chemise. Une fois cela fait, Il se remit à descendre jusqu'au membre gonflé de son frère qu'il se mit à lécher. Luffy gémissait, les sensations étaient encore meilleurs que la dernière fois et il se demandait comment c'était possible. C'est alors qu'Ace le prit en bouche, faisant crier de surprise Luffy et commença à faire des va et vient, tantôt mordillant, tantôt faisant jouer sa langue afin de donner plus de plaisir à Luffy. Ce dernier avait automatiquement mit la main dans les cheveux de son frère, accompagnant le mouvement et tentant parfois d'imposer le sien. Il sentit alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et prévint son ainé.  
« A... Ace, je vais... »  
Ce dernier comprit vite le message et se retira juste avant qu'il ne jouisse sur les draps. Il tendit alors trois doigts à Luffy, qui comprit le message et les lécha, les joues rouges de gêne. Puis il les inséra un à un dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Après l'avoir suffisamment préparé, il fit mettre Luffy à quatre pattes devant lui et le pénétra. Une fois que le chapeau de paille se fut habitué à la présence en lui, il commença de lui-même à faire des mouvements du bassin. Ace commença alors à faire quelques mouvements lents qui devinrent de plus en plus violents. Du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un hôtel avec une bonne isolation phonique et qu'ils n'avaient donc plus à s'inquiéter des malencontreux bruits qu'ils pouvaient faire, Luffy ne se priva pas de hurler son plaisir.  
« Aaaah ! Ace ! Plus... Ace ! »  
Ne pouvant pas désobéir à son frère, surtout quand il prononçait son nom avec une voix aussi sexy, il augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins. Touchant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite sa prostate. Luffy ne tarda pas à jouir une seconde fois, suivit par Ace. Quand il se retira de Luffy, ce dernier s'écroula épuisé.

**- Fin Lemon -**

Ace s'installa auprès de lui et remonta les couvertures sur eux. Luffy vint se lover dans ses bras.  
« Ne m'évite plus jamais comme ça, je ne le supporterai pas, d'accord ?  
- Je te le promets Luffy. Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. »  
Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
